Destiny Chronicle: Sequence 1
by The Dark Wizardess
Summary: Centered in Midchilda, Esteos Military academy has always raised many extraordinary mages. To graduate from it was an honor. Yuriko Takamachi never thought studying there would be easy but she never expected her life to turn upside-down. With her life constantly in danger, the young girl must overcome many difficulties and become stronger.


**Hey, guys, it's been a while hasn't it? I know, I know I haven't been posting anything but life happened, I've been busy, had school, exams and all that stuff. Then I got busy watching Nanoha Detonation (The raws anyway) AND My hero academia: Two heroes, both movies were amazing by the way. can't wait for My hero Academia season 4! **

**Well, anyway this is the first Arc of my Fanfiction series; Destiny Chronicle. Now there will be a LOT of stuff happening in this fanfiction series, and I do mean a lot. There will be OCS. Not ones that end up being instantly good at magic. No, ones that work hard and overcome many difficulties go through one hell of training for a five year old and end up being stronger because of it…so they aren't really Instantly Op (Like say Nanoha) well technically she isn't either since even though she DOES instantly get good at magic Fate still beats her but you get what I mean, they won't be OP from the start more like they gradually become OP.**

**Now there are a few who are already strong, not OP strong, just strong but they went through their own hardships and training too. While most of them will soon experience hell of a military academy training, including the main character of this story. If you have any advice or good criticism to give please do, I am not the best writer nor do I claim I am so I WILL make mistakes. Now shall we begin? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own magical girl Lyrical Nanoha or the characters (Minus my OCS)**

* * *

**North Midchilda**

**Five years ago; March 9th, 0051**

It was a dark and silent night; in the neighborhood, only the light of fire illuminated the place. The sound of clashing metal echoed, flames engulfing everything in sight, blood covered the floors and corpses were everywhere. Everyone kept fighting for their lives, seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours.

Time passed and they each met their end one by one, leaving only one person still standing, that person was none other than the head of the Fuwa family. He clashed with his opponent at full force, body covered in burns and bruises, the faces of all his fallen brothers engraved in his mind unable to escape his memory. This one particular mage was holding a big red sword with a spiral-shaped symbol on it, he had dark brown hair and green eyes and was wearing a black barrier jacket and a metal gauntlet in his left arm.

The man blocked every swing with his sword, his arms feeling the force of each strike vibrating through it. His eyes, cold as snow, was focused on the opponent in front of him, it was filled with nothing but anger, disdain, hatred, and of course frustration.

One by one he saw his clan die right in front of his eyes, his sibling, his cousins, and even his wife, almost all of his family were slaughtered just like that and he could do nothing about it. Normally they would be able to defend themselves but the surprise attack had caught them off guard, they were unable to defend themselves against their enemies. That which was supposed to be a happy family reunion turned into a cold massacre filled with everyone's screams and blood. However, even against all those odds, the Fuwa family was still able to kill a lot of the enemy, they were mostly weak and inexperienced, their only advantage along with the surprise attack was their number. Unfortunately for them, number was not a problem for this sword mage.

With each strike rage consumed him more and more, anger blinded him, he ran straight through his enemies slicing and cutting through them while screaming in rage, he jumped, twirled and bent killing all that appeared in front of him or tried to attack him. Mercy was not something they gave his clan so why should he give it to them? Blood covered his barrier jacket staining it. By the time his rampaging had ended there stood only one man left in front of him.

One of Roku's eyes was injured from the battle, he knew it would probably leave a scar but his heart had more scars than his body.

The mage thought the rogue mage would be an easy pray like the rest but he was soon proven wrong as he started battling him. The rogue mage was strong, tougher than the rest. It did not help that each strike Roku threw was weaker than the last, the middle-aged man kept on swinging while the rogue mage kept on blocking each strike, a smirk not leaving his face, this only made the sword mage angrier.

All that was driving him was his anger and the thirst for revenge, that did not prove sufficient enough for fighting the man standing in front of him like it was for the rest, in fact, all he was doing was defending against each attack instead of fighting back.

He knew very well he couldn't fight much longer but he kept on pushing himself to the limit, there were only two outcomes; fight or die, there was no third option in front of Roku. He was not a coward who'd run away from a fight. Roku Fuwa being the fighter that he is, he naturally chose to fight till his last breath. He dodged his opponent's strike swiftly, his feet and hands were both exhausted, even so, the man did not drop his sword, his fighting stance remained firm and strong, eyes focused on his enemy.

"Ugh!" he shouted as he blocked the man's staff with his sword. His hands were shaking uncontrollably, why did it have to turn out like this? Tears filled Roku's eyes as the image of his fellow clansmen formed in his mind, with a quick jump he landed behind his opponent and swung his sword again but this time the man steps back and easily dodges it, Roku glared at him with his teary eyes his eyes consumed with all the negative emotions.

His enemy smirked feeling satisfied with the swordsman's reaction, "What a shame, I thought the great Roku Fuwa, the one who ended the Agatov war, would be more of a challenge, seems like you're getting rusty," with a sigh the young mage continued. " I wished to have an interesting fight. Has age gotten the best of you or is it that you lost your cool seeing your family all dead? or maybe both?" he steps forward as he swings his staff at him.

Roku steps back and blocks the attack, "You know like this you aren't much better than your wife," this earned the rogue mage a terrifying glare but he simply continued, "Oh yeah, I didn't mention it?" his smirk widens, "I killed her by my own hands as she screamed in terror, quite a sight I tell you, you should have seen it."

Roku gripped his sword tightly in his hand trying to control his breathing, he narrowed his eyes at his opponent in disdain as he raising up his weapon up and thrusts it at his opponent. With his quick reflexes the rogue mage puts his staff in front of him blocking the strike, the Fuwa clansmen simply pressed on. To the young man's surprise, both the ground beneath him and the handle of the staff started breaking, knowing it won't hold out much longer he jumped away.

"Today will be your last!" The swordsman ran towards the man that had slaughtered his wife. He was not going to stop until the blood of every killer stained his sword satisfying his revenge and fury, his clansmen will be avenged, Roku had sworn that on his sword.

The young man simply smiled, "We'll see-" he raised his hand in front of him as light collected and multiple projectiles appeared around them, a wide smirk appearing on his face, "Which of our lives will end today, yours or mine I wonder?"

The rogue mage motions with his hand for the projectiles to go forward, his eyes not leaving Roku's furious ones. Roku's eyes widen as he raises his sword in front of him creating a sphere of protection around himself, as the projectiles collided with the barrier it caused an explosion but the swordsman remained unharmed thanks to the protection spell he created on time, defense was not his forte but he was sure glad he had learned it as a kid. The sphere soon vanishes leaving the sword mage out in the open. Roku suddenly vanished and reappeared behind the man in an instant thanks to his speed magic.

The man's eyes widen in shock as he sidesteps to dodge Roku's strike which was followed by another and then another, the barrage of strikes did not stop. The young man found himself stepping back as he dodges the sword mage's attacks, he was barely able to block every strike, his staff breaking more and more.

The rogue mage finds himself backed into the wall, just as Roku swings his sword towards him, the man bends down and sidesteps into the right as he started to regain his cool, he did not expect Roku to still be able to fight after all that has happened, to say the least the young man was impressed by the Fuwa swordsman's unyielding soul, however that wouldn't stop him from achieving his mission so in the end the effort will only prove futile, "I see now, no wonder you were such a respected mage in the bureau back in the day...you certainly are strong Roku Fuwa," The man admitted, a smile appearing on his face.

"Which only makes you a future threat to Avalon," he raised his staff up as it turned into a spear, "Which is why," with a swift move the mage points the spear at his opponent, "I will end you right here right now!"

A magic circle appeared underneath Roku as he smirked widely, the blade of his sword lights up in a fiery red glow, "We'll see about that!" he shouted back as he jumps up and turns into red light which flew in the air, the rogue mage gritted his teeth, he dreaded fighting an aerial battle but there was no other choice, he jumped up and started clashing with his opponent in mid-air but all that could be seen were to lights clashing with each other, red and orange receptively, their movements were fast and swift.

The two lights kept on colliding and swirling around each other however it was the rogue mage who had the upper hand. The sword mage was not as young as his opponent and was a bit rusty since he hadn't fought in a long time, in fact, the last time he'd fought in a real battle was before he got married to his wife. The rogue mage had more stamina and he hadn't sustained any serious injuries as of yet but the sword mage was also quite wounded which only slowed him down, he had been fighting for hours and his magic power was only getting weaker and weaker by the minute, this did not stop him from pushing on and continuing with the fight.

Both men scream as they collided with each other, the shockwave destroying the walls of Roku's already broken house. As the battle continued on, the walls of the houses crumbled more and more due to the blasts of magic, the shock-waves, and collisions.

Roku blocks the man's strike, he pushed the sword away and aimed at the young mage cutting the man's left eye in the process, the man stumbles back in shock and pain, barely dodging the next strike. With an angry roar, he covers his wounded eye as he glared at Roku. The swordmage did not give his opponent a chance to regain his balance completely as he kept on throwing attacks at him. His opponent could only use one hand to defend but that caused him to lose his balance.

Roku sends the spear device flying out of the mage's hand, he points his sword at him ready to take his life, the man was used to taking lives, he had been part of a terrible war that took the lives of many both adults and children, as someone who had fought in the front lines he killed many soldiers, and sometimes, to his distaste, he was forced to kill the innocent. However, the man that stood in front of him was not innocent at all.

The swordsman had promised himself he wouldn't needlessly take anyone's life again but to protect the future lives and avenge his family he needed to break that promise, the promise he made to himself and his wife long ago when he proposed to her.

This felt like so long ago now, he couldn't believe that his wife was now gone and he couldn't even save her or be there for her as she breathed her last breaths, he wondered what was on her mind as she lay there on the floor dying or what kind of death she had. Was it a painful and long death or was it a quick one? honestly, he didn't even want to believe he'd no longer be able to hold Misako in his arms like they always did, he already lost his cousins and siblings but he had the slightest hope that his wife would still be alive. His wife had meant everything to him and this man standing in front of him took her away from him, for that he was going to pay.

Roku swings his sword at the young man and stops midway as he feels massive pain overcome him, he looked down at his chest and found a sword which had pierced through his Armour and into his flesh, the old swordsman spits out blood. Looking behind him Roku saw another man who had survived, he was pretty sure he had killed everyone but it seemed one was able to slip from his grasp, he falls into the ground as he holds onto his wound as blood drips from it.

"YOU! Why did you get involved!" The young man glared at his comrade, he had wanted to be the one who took Roku's life, his desire to defeat him on his own was growing even more after he was almost killed by him. The man knew very well that if his comrade hadn't stepped in when he did he'd be dead by now, however, he'd rather die while fighting with all he's got than to be saved by someone else, he hated feeling indebted to someone even if it was his comrade.

"The time's over Rowen, we must take our leave now," The other mage simply stated, he sees the man named Rowen grits his teeth in anger and frustration but in the end, he nods reluctantly. The sound of sirens started coming closer. 'The Bureau...' Thought Roku, 'But it's already too late.'

"Fine!" Rowen bends down and picks up his device, he then turns around and looks back at his opponent, "Unfortunately we won't be able to continue our little spar Fuwa clansman, such a shame I wanted to be the one to kill you with my own hands." A magic circle appeared underneath the two men as it began engulfing them with it's light, "Be glad you won't follow your family into the afterlife just yet!" with that the two men vanish into the thin air, Roku gripped onto his device tightly, he did not plan on dying right now not when he still had to avenge his family, no if he had to die it wouldn't be like this at all. Roku looked at what used to be his home, he started remembering the happy and sad moments, how he always used to fight with his siblings, how he always sparred with his cousins, and how him and his wife were looking forward to witnessing the birth of their third grandchild, he felt a tear fall as he recalled how they often fought on whether it was a girl or a boy, now his wife won't even be able to see their grandchild's birth.

At the very least Roku was glad that his three children were unharmed, thankfully they were not able to attend the reunion. His oldest son, Shirou, was away on a mission, the youngest son, Kazuomi, was busy working however Roku's only daughter, Misato, was not as lucky, her husband and his family had been killed tonight in the massacre, in fact, they were the first ones to fall.

He gradually gets up using his sword to support himself, he might have survived the blast but the fight did not leave him unharmed but most painfully his heart was scarred for life for the death of so many of his family, bit by bit he started walking using his device to support his body. Once he healed, hell would fall on everyone who was involved in this massacre, he would protect his remaining family with his life even if it cost his life. His wife was dead but she had left him a precious gift, the gift of life, His three children, and Roku will not let any harm come to them as long as he's alive.

* * *

**Well….you might've noticed a few things from this chapter already. In case you didn't know The Fuwas are Takamachi Shirou's family…and you might have noticed this happened in Midchilda…Basically in this story: Shirou is a mage who's from Midchilda, Momoko is a mage but she's from earth, I will do a sight flashback of how she becomes a mage but it's pretty similar to how Gil Graham and Nanoha became mages, well I mean it's not identical but similar….unfortunately for her though she won't have it easy as those two be-**

**Momoko: You can stop here unless you want to spoil a whole chapter**

**Tch…well guys you'll have to wait and see 'cause I am not saying any more. One thing I will say is this story WILL take place in Midchilda before the birth of Nanoha. This was just a little sneak peak at what happened to the Fuwa clan 5 years prior to the story. I got the idea from triangle heart and how the whole family died but kind of implemented it in mage style. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
